The Dark Dragonoid (Origin Tales: Parker Dooley - Book 5)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Five years after Parker and his family helped raise the lion Corin, the Sith Lord Vitiate has drawn attention to himself. With Parker as the villagers' only hope, will the red dragonoid convince Sith Lord to leave Dragon's Hallow alone? Or will he succumb to the Dark Side of the Force? Sequel to 'Youth and Beauty'. Dark. Rated M for gore.
1. Godric's Advice

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and "Star Wars". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, George Lucas, and Disney. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the conclusion of my fanfic mini-series, _Origin Tales: Parker Dooley_. :) This isn't the end of the Origin Series, and we're nowhere near done with the Long Series. :)

Parker is heading down a dark path in this story. So, there will be dark themes involved in this story, mostly to do with villains. :)

Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me brainstorm. The idea that she came up with was actually for the previous story, _Youth and Beauty_ , but it's appears here, in this first chapter. So, thank you Adeleidhis for helping me out. :) I got out of my writer's block! :)

So, without further ado, I present _The Dark Dragonoid_.

*.*.*

Vitiate loved power. He enjoyed it immensely, especially when torturing prisoners. In his mind, the prisoners needed to be punished. If he wasn't going to do it, then someone else would. And he needed to be ready for what was to come.

Vitiate was a Sith with red skin, a rugged face, and eyes black as night. His robes were black, too, and his lightsaber had a yellow beamed blade protruded from its silver hilt. He moved with grace and valor, using all his might to charge at his targets and strike them down.

He smiled when the Sith Lords stood before him. Their lush, green planet Nathema was fertile with life. It was this blissful. It almost made Vitiate sorry for what he was about to do.

"Come with me," Vitiate said, leading the Sith Lords outside. There was a beach with its large body of water. And here they were, standing in a circle. He moved to the center of the circle, preparing for what was coming next. "I promised we would get salvation! The Jedi will die and we will live!"

"Where are the Jedi?" one Sith Lord, a man with purple skin, sleek black hair, and black tattoos stretched across his forehead and nose, asked. He wore robes with silver armor over them.

"Close your eyes." Vitiate looked at the Sith Lords, telling them, "Do it!" They did, making the ruler smile.

Vitiate extended his hands, summoning the strongest force he could muster. In a sheer blast, the whole planet trembled. The other Sith Lords were gone, and so were the peoples of Nathema. It was an empty world now, with voices of the citizens speaking in loud whispers, wondering what happened.

Vitiate smiled, turning to look at someone not there. "And now, Parker Dooley, you're next. I'm coming for you, whether you want to believe it or not! The choice is yours alone." He nodded, smiling wickedly. "I'll see you soon." He laughed, forcing the creature having the vision to fall back into his own thoughts.

That creature was the red dragonoid Parker Dooley, who awoke with a horrid expression. "No," Parker said in a hushed voice. "How could he do that?"

~o~

Parker sat up on his red cushioned bedroom bench seat, nestled in one corner of his and Eliza's master bedroom, close to the red curtained window. The floor had grey carpets that stretched out throughout the house and in various rooms. There was also an oak writing desk seated next to a gold, standing lamp, as well as a dark mahogany bedside table, situated next to the bed. He looked at his human wife Eliza, still sound asleep on their four-poster queen-sized bed, with its mahogany, polished wood frame, seated against a grey-painted wall in the centermost part of the room. Her breathing was even, almost like she was dreaming.

He grinned, taking in her features: her brown locks of hair, now starting to turn grey in some places, her fair features, her pale skin, and the green nightgown she was wearing. He checked his red scaly hands. Sure enough, they still had sharp black claws. His spikes were also black, while his short grey horns sat on top of his head, curving back with its tips pointed upwards.

He briefly caught a glimpse of himself in a tall, oval-shaped standing mirror with gold rope-like framing. The mirror stood next to the master bathroom, which had a blue, tan, and white tiled, stone floor, as well as a white toilet, a low-standing tub, a white sink with a silver faucet, a marble counter, and white painted cabinets, and a window with a white shade, as well as purple curtains draped over it.

Yup! His tail was still medium-sized, curling around his red scaly feet, while his face was dragon-like. His snout was short with its tip standing upright. The clothes he wore were a white tunic and a pair of brown breeches. It had been too long since he'd been human, but if he were human, then he would have soft, thick, curly brown hair, bright blue eyes instead of his yellow dragonoid ones, pale skin, and fair features. He sighed, wondering when he would ever become human again. Perhaps he would always stay a dragonoid. Well, who knew, right?

What didn't make sense was the vision he had moments ago. It wasn't even dawn yet! But that didn't stop his mind from thinking about the Sith Lord Vitiate. What was a Sith? The thought struck him. The Sith were creatures and people feeding off the darkness. For a moment, he thought he saw red beamed lightsabers in the vision, but he must have been fooling himself. Besides, even if he could wield such a blade, what would he use it for? Surely, it would be used to cut down enemies, bend them to his will – no! He mustn't think that!

He'd done terrible things already and received punishments in return. Vicious punishments that changed him. From being whipped to being scratched by that cream-colored Oriental cat Jine – he wouldn't forget her – he was used to being beaten. His acts were out of defense, but that nymph and the way he almost attacked her was something he couldn't keep his mind off of. He felt awful for almost doing that. He shouldn't have thought it!

It was those dark thoughts that were responsible for what he almost did, but also what he nearly did to the dragonoid chieftain, the leader of the evil dragonoids, who was killed instead by his youngest brother Turen, now named Mordru. Turen – Mordru was responsible for that death. He protected Parker, but was it really necessary?

Parker sighed, staring at his reflection one last time in agony. He needed to speak to a healer, someone to help him out with his visions and dark thoughts. Yes! That was right! He just hoped Eliza wouldn't mind him being gone for an hour or two. He turned his attention to a piece of parchment paper and wrote a note to her.

 _Dear Eliza, My Darling Wife,_

 _I'm going to the healer's house to find a healer, speak to them about these visions and dark thoughts. I shouldn't be too long._

 _Your Loving Husband,_

 _Parker_

He nodded, leaving the note on the bedside table. He returned to his and his wife's bed, kissed Eliza on the forehead, and told her where he was going. In quick strides, he left their bedroom in high spirits. Hopefully, there was a healer who understood what he was going through.

~o~

The healer's house stood directly across from Parker and Eliza's house. Herbs and various plants decorated the walls, windows, and wooden patio. The herbal house had thatched roofing, too, along with beige walls, similar to the color painted on Parker and Eliza's house. He looked around, checking to make sure he wasn't followed. There wasn't anyone around. He was alone. He shrugged, opening the door and entering the healer's house.

The interior proved to be more elaborate than the exterior. There were plants all around, as well as various herbs hanging from the ceiling and the front desk, which was made out of dark oak. He looked around but found the place mostly empty.

"Hullo?" Parker asked, curious. Seeing that he wasn't disturbed, Parker closed the door and made his way into the waiting room. How was he going to find a healer here? Maybe if he rang that silver bell, sitting on the front desk, then someone would come out to give him advice. He rang the bell now, half-expecting to meet someone important.

At first, nothing happened. Then a dark oak door opened, revealing a man with flaming red hair, emerald green eyes, and donned in red armor, along with a red cloak. Parker gulped, wondering if this man was friendly.

Parker mustered up the courage to speak to him. "Are you – I'm sorry, but do you work here?" The man approached, eyeing him suspiciously. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I need some help."

"You're looking for advice," the man said, curious. He smiled, gesturing to him to come forward. "Come here. We can get you settled, and then ask the big questions!" He opened the door wider, letting Parker through.

The hallway Parker and the man entered was narrow and plain. Sure, there were a few green-leafy plants in decorated vases here and there, but these plants didn't crowd the hallway. Instead, they livened up the corridor, making Parker feel at peace for once. At last, he and the man entered the first room on the right.

To Parker's surprise, this room was decked in red. From red curtains draped over the windows to a red couch and chair, all set up and ready for go. Among the red was an insignia of a lion inside a gold crest. A gold letter H rested in front of the lion, in the centermost part of the insignia. But that wasn't the only detail he noticed. The insignia appeared on every corner of the room, including on pillows and bookcases, filled to the brim with books and scrolls.

The second Parker and the man were in the room fully, the red dragonoid took a seat on the couch, enjoying the couch's softness, as the man closed the door, giving them some much-needed privacy. Parker looked up as the man sat down and picked up a clipboard holding a small stack of blank, lined paper. The man grabbed a quill, put on his glasses, and returned his gaze to the red dragonoid.

"Just so you're aware, my name is Godric Gryffindor, one of the four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Godric introduced himself. "Just know that won't detract us from our session. Now, tell me your name again."

"Parker Dooley," Parker said, confused. "What is this about?"

Godric wrote the red dragonoid's name down. "Yes, we will get to that soon." He set the quill down on the clipboard, asking Parker, "Now then, tell me what troubles you?"

Parker was reluctant, at first, to speak about his visions. He didn't want to go into full length detail about his life! He wanted to wait until their next session to do that… that is, if he had another session with him. Eventually, he spoke about his visions, noticing a pattern right away. By the time he was done, he looked up at Godric, who stroked his soft red beard.

"This is most disturbing," Godric said, shaking his head. He asked the red dragonoid, "Have you noticed a pattern? With these visions, I know I'm beginning to see a pattern."

"They all end the same. Someone suffers, goes through pain, and then either dies or is badly injured," Parker said, trembling. "I know that in my previous vision, before this recent one, I came out of a fire, badly injured. The lion, who I, Eliza, and Maxin have raised – Corin – he's going to change things. If not for the better, then it will surely be the end of me."

Godric stroked his beard again.

"What should I do?" Parker asked, worriedly.

"That depends." Godric said, putting his clipboard on top of his black-surfaced desk. "Normally, I don't take stock in visions, but yours sounds real enough."

"They _are_ real!" Parker exclaimed, troubled. "Are you saying my visions are fake?"

"No," Godric said, putting his glasses on top of the clipboard. "I believe you. I believe your visions are real and that doesn't happen very often in my world." He shrugged. "Most of the time, witches and wizards from my home world take visions lightly, unless they are real." He added, curtly, "I believe your visions are real and will need to be dealt with properly."

"What can I do? There must be a way for _them_ to stop!" Parker said, distraught. "For these visions to end."

Godric shrugged again. "I doubt your visions will ever end. What I will say is that you shouldn't trouble yourself. The future is uncertain, but the best way for these visions not to come true is not to dwell on them." He added, out of courtesy, "Do yourself a favor: don't dwell on the past or even on the visions. Live each day knowing you're here and alive." He checked the clock on the wall, informing him, "We'll end there for today."

Parker stood up, confused. "What? We're not going to fill out an appointment slip?"

"Eh?" Godric asked, confused as well.

"I learned what it meant in Eliza's world," Parker shrugged. "An appointment slip is something you write down to date of our next appointment, as well as the time." He asked, curious, "Don't you understand? It means I could come back at an appointed time!"

"Parker," Godric stood up, "don't worry. Just come back whenever you feel like it." He added, "Isn't your house on the other side of the fountain, in one of the village squares?"

"Why yes," Parker shrugged again, confused.

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about." Godric approached the door and opened it for him. "We'll speak again soon. Enjoy yourself and, hey, don't let these visions bother you." He nodded, waving to him.

Parker waved back, before walking down the hallway, opening the door, and stepping out to the waiting room. He shook his head, as he left the healer's house untarnished. "Unbelievable. That wasn't a whole lot of help!" He stepped down from the patio, making his way back to his house.

If he was lucky, Eliza wouldn't be up. But it was anyone's guess as to what was going on inside their house right now.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Godric Gryffindor, the Gryffindor crest, and Hogwarts comes from J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series.


	2. A Change in Heart

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Parker looked up at the morning sky. Patches of purple light appeared in the dark blue sky. Dawn had come to the Land of Dragons. Parker yawned. He needed more sleep. At last, he opened the front door, entering his estate with ease.

The first room he entered was the living room, a spacious area with books stacked on bookshelves, as well as a purple cushioned couch and blue cushioned chairs sitting in a half circle. Next to the living room was the dining room with its long ornate dining room table and dark oak chairs, with beige cushions, as well as a white dining mat with gold tassels at either end of the table. A gold candlestick stood in the centermost part of the dining table, as well as a collection of apples picked up from the market yesterday.

Parker grinned at the sight of the place. Messy. Just the way he liked it. He turned towards the first hallway, beyond the kitchen, which had its own wide room all to itself. Parker climbed up the wooden staircase to the second floor. There were approximately five rooms situated in the hallway, with its own balcony, revealing a study below the square opening leading to the first floor. He dismissed this, for the time being, making his way into his and Eliza's master bedroom without complaint.

There was his darling wife, asleep on their bed. He grinned, before turning to the bathroom to do his business. When he was done in there, using soap and the faucet's tap water to wash off his scaly hands, Parker retired to his and Eliza's bed. Taking the right spot on the mattress, Parker moved the covers and sheets over himself, before inching closer to his wife. In seconds, he wrapped a steady, gentle arm around her. To his surprise, Eliza turned over, embracing him. He held onto her, not letting her go.

"I love you," Parker whispered in her ear. "I always have."

"I know," Eliza whispered back, chuckling behind her teeth. She asked, while changing positions, "So, where were you?"

"You don't recall," he asked, curious.

"No. I was asleep." She said, bluntly. "Time flew by."

"I went to see a healer," he answered, softly in her ear. "Didn't work out the way I planned. Who knew a founder could become a therapist?"

"I suppose we'll never know," she said, breathing him in. "You smell like lilacs and daisies."

He laughed. "You smell like tall grass." He chuckled along with her. "But I guess that's what happens when we live together. We pick up on each other's scents."

"Yes. I suppose," she said, softly, melting into his arms.

"I wonder if it will always be like this." Parker said, taking one look around the room, not knowing where his future would lead him. "I guess we'll never know." He looked at Eliza, finding she was asleep. He moved a few locks of hair out of her eyes, gently kissing her forehead. "Sleep now, Eliza. Dream of wondrous things." He sighed, "Someday, we'll see happier times."

And he meant it, not knowing when these happy moments would last.

~o~

Vitiate's powers grew in strength.

He was heading for a shuttle with metal covers and a ramp. The shuttle was elegant and beautiful, even though it looked evil. Vitiate looked at the red dragonoid with a smirk. "It's time, Parker Dooley. It's time for you meet me—"

"Ahhhh!" Parker awoke in a daze. He released his wife, staring into a void that was dark and dreary. No! He had to escape this nightmare! He had to find shelter! There was nowhere to go! He was trapped in the dream, unable to wake up!

"Parker, what is it? What's wrong?" Eliza cried out in alarm. Parker could barely feel her warm hand resting on his scaly, red arm. He was too entranced, watching Vitiate leave his hidden planet, thinking of no one else but him.

"Vitiate's coming! I know he is!" Parker cried out, deliberately. He moved off the bed and into the bathroom, shutting the door. He needed time to straighten his thoughts out. By the time he snapped out of it, he finished his business and washed his hands.

"Parker, are you alright?" Eliza asked, banging on the door.

"I'm coming," Parker said, opening the door and returning to their bedroom. He sat down on the bedside bench, contemplating on this new turn of events. He hardly looked up, as his wife entered the bathroom and shut the door. The moment he looked up, his nineteen-year-old son Maxin entered his and Eliza's bedroom, resting a hand on his father's shoulder. Parker looked up at his son, surprised to see his rugged appearance, his blond hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. He was older now, but still his father's son. "Maxin, what brings you here?"

"I'm going to head out," Maxin said. He was donned in a red zip-up jacket, a brown shirt, and a pair of brown trousers. He grinned, telling his father, "You'll be okay."

"Did I miss something?" a fully-grown, muscular, golden-brown lion with a dark mane said, entering the room in alarm. Parker glared at Corin.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Parker said, right as Eliza came out of the bathroom, her hands clean.

"Is something wrong?" Corin asked, stunned.

"Father," Maxin said to the red dragonoid, confused.

"Corin's behind this!" Parker stood up, facing the lion. "If it weren't for you, then none of this would have happened!" He advanced on the lion, telling him, flat out, "I hope you feel sorry for all the things you're about to do to me."

"What are you talking about?" Corin asked, confused.

"Parker," Eliza said, confused. "What's going on?"

"If we ever end up in a battle together," Parker warned the lion, "then I want to come out on top! Otherwise, I'll flee."

"You can't be serious." Corin was shocked. "I'm not going to fight you!"

But Parker remembered the vision he saw, the one involving a battle between him and Corin. The one where Parker would meet a fiery fate. He couldn't let that happen! So, why was he blaming Corin, when he didn't understand? He was awake now, turning to the lion in angst. These words couldn't be true! No! He wouldn't have it!

"I'm sorry." Parker apologized, truthful. "I shouldn't have said that. I'll leave you alone now." He walked out of the bedroom, heading down the stairs and into the kitchen. The lilac-painted walls drove him crazy. Even the marble counters didn't do much good. Oh, he wanted to wreck something! Get his emotions out! But he had to keep calm! He had to do that just once! For Eliza. For Maxin. For everyone.

But would anyone understand him? "No!" He cried, sighing, "No one understands me." He leaned against the counter, pinching his nose in alarm. He shook his head, trying to get the dark thoughts out of his mind. He wasn't going to make it! He could feel Vitiate drawing closer.

It was hopeless!

"Parker," Eliza's voice broke him out of his reverie. He looked, stunned beyond belief.

"Eliza," Parker let go of his nose, rushed towards her, and embraced her, gently. "Don't forget!" He added in shock, "I don't think I can last much longer. The darkness is taking over me. Soon, I won't be the same!"

"Corin's worried about you!" Eliza said, bewildered. "We all are!"

"I've got to go," Parker released her, heading towards the front door. He looked back, telling his wife, bluntly, "I'll see you soon." He opened the door, stepping outside. He jumped upon seeing a shuttle climbing down from the sky, landing in front of his and Eliza's house. He gasped as a red-skinned man, wearing black robes and a black cloak, walked down the shuttle's ramp.

It was Vitiate. He had come for him.


	3. Vitiate

Vitiate smirked wickedly. Finally, he could meet the red dragonoid, see what was brewing in his mind. He laughed, realizing he could lure this dragonoid further into the dark, allowing him to become his puppet. And he needed as many puppets as he could find for what he was about to undertake.

"Come with me." Vitiate said, bluntly. "Please. It's the only way to save your village from total destruction."

"I won't let you harm this village," Parker said, sympathetic towards the citizens of Dragon's Hallow. "I'll come with you."

"Parker, don't go!" Eliza screamed, getting the red dragonoid's attention.

Parker faced her with compassionate eyes. "I'll miss you." He hugged her, not letting her go. It wasn't until he released her that he watched his wife face the Sith Lord.

"I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but I won't let you take Parker away!" Eliza threatened the Sith Lord. "You'll have to take us all down before you get to my husband!"

"Your… husband," Vitiate smirked evilly. "This is too brilliant."

"Eliza, don't," Parker stepped in front of her. He told the Sith Lord, determined now, "Take me instead. I would rather face this by myself than to see the ones I loved destroyed!"

"Well then, let's not waste any more time. Come," Vitiate said, leading Parker onto his shuttle.

"Parker!" Eliza got her husband's attention. "We'll come for you. I promise!" She referred to their son and Corin.

Parker smiled at her. Even if he didn't see it, he knew their love was strong. Their love could conquer anything. He sighed, wondering if what he was doing was right or if he was falling prey to Vitiate's plans. He looked at her again, nodded, and entered the shuttle. He looked back, waving to her, Corin, and Maxin, as the shuttle door closed.

He was alone with Vitiate and his pilot, who flew the ship through a portal, leaving the Seven Realms behind and entering a Galaxy Far, Far Away.

~o~

Maxin sat at the dinner table, watching his mother make breakfast. He looked at Corin, who sat on the floor, contemplating everything that transpired that morning. Maxin couldn't believe the things his father did: yelling at Corin and then apologizing! Seriously, what was going on with his dad these days? It was like he couldn't control the darkness—

The darkness? Of course. But what did it mean?

"Vitiate took him," Maxin said, referring to his father.

"He did it to save us," Eliza said, bringing two plates of scrambled eggs over to the table, setting one plate in front of Maxin. "Parker didn't eat anything this morning. At least, I'm not sure he did. He needs his sustenance."

"That isn't the point!" Corin spoke up, frantic. "Something's wrong! Parker doesn't yell at people like that! Or even animals! No. I think there is something dark in his heart. I fear that Vitiate's going to exploit that, reveal Parker's darker half. I fear we may be too late to prevent it."

"What do we know of this Vitiate?" Eliza asked, between bites.

Corin munched on some cooked meat. "Vitiate's dangerous. He's an Emperor who wiped out an entire planet. Now, I fear he may do something bad to Parker." He sighed, "Even if we could track down Vitiate's ship, we couldn't find it. The planet Vitiate's heading to is hidden. Even if we did find it, it would be too late to turn Parker back to the light. For now." He nodded. "I'll face Parker when he gets here. I want no one standing in my way."

"Whatever you say," Maxin said, eating some more eggs.

Eliza sat in silence, nodding to them. She wasn't about to let her husband go dark, but Parker had been with her since their first journey. She wasn't about to lose him now.

She just hoped she could help him find the light before the darkness overtook him.

~o~

Parker sat on one of the seats inside the shuttle. His stomach grumbled. He knew he ate a little meat and cheese before he left the house this morning. He didn't realize he was still hungry. Well, here's hoping he would get some more food at the Sith Lord's palace. He stared in shock as Vitiate passed to him some cooked meat, bread, and a bottle of blue milk. Parker took the food, wondering if it was safe to eat.

"Don't worry. I didn't poison it," Vitiate spoke truthfully.

"One can hope," Parker said, munching on his meat and bread.

"I wasn't going to blow up your village," Vitiate spoke venomously, shocking the red dragonoid. He smirked, pleased with himself. "Forgive me. It's not often I'm face to face with a red dragonoid. Your parents must have raised you well." He answered a moment later, "Oh, that's right! You were adopted by humans. You're more associated with them than your own kind. You were beaten up more than once. Is that right, too?"

Parker stood up, eyeing the Sith Lord, threateningly. The Sith Lord smiled, pleased once more.

"Oh, I see? Did I make you angry?" Vitiate asked, testing him happily. "Does that drive the darkness in your heart further?" Parker looked away, hardly believing what he was hearing. "I suppose your brother Mordru is responsible for this. But you should know that I already found Mordru and taken him to my palace. The palace we are coming to now."

"What do you want?" Parker asked, softly.

"Oh, you'll see," Vitiate said, as soon as the shuttle docked and the ramp opened up. "Come with me. There is much for you to see and hear."

Parker stared at the Sith Lord in awe. Those dark thoughts were strong here, stronger than he knew. He picked up his food and his drink, before climbing down the ramp and onto the docking bay, with its grey, metallic balcony, complete with metal rails. He stared at the place in wonder. There was so much red and black, even among the flags, which had a strange circular symbol on the red cloth. The Sith symbol, or so he thought.

Vitiate cleared his throat, forcing Parker to follow him into the citadel.

All around the red dragonoid were triangular shapes, almost like iron spikes. The colors grey, red, and black stood out here. It made no sense. Why was he loving this place? He soon found his way into a large throne room with dim lights, except for the fiery flames flickering off stone basins.

Vitiate returned to his throne, enthralled by what he saw. He clapped his hands, startling Parker once again. They were soon joined by another red dragonoid dressed in black robes. His face was young but had seen years of war and suffering. No way! Was that Parker's brother?

"Mordru?" Parker asked, stunned by his brother's latest appearance. "Is that you?"

"Like my new appearance?" Mordru asked, smirking. He told Vitiate, surprising himself, "I trust there won't be any problems here, my lord?"

"None, Mordru. You may go," Vitiate waved his hand, allowing Mordru to bow and take his leave of the throne room. Vitiate returned his gaze to Parker, beckoning for him to sit down on the stone platform, right next to his wooden, triangular throne. "Please, take a seat."

Parker was hesitant. Should he trust this Sith Lord? Did he know what was going on? He seemed more knowledgeable than he was at the moment. What was that power that was used in this world? The Force? Yes, it must be the Force! But this was the Dark Side of the Force! There was no way Parker was going to do this!

"Join me," Vitiate said, gruffly.

Parker reluctantly climbed the stone steps, reaching the top platform and sitting down, eating the rest of his food. By the time he got around to drinking more of his blue milk, Vitiate spoke to him. "I know you must think this is uncanny, but you should know how much the Dark Side festers in your heart. It can do unspeakable things. It can make you angry, lose yourself in its grasp, even make others pay for their crimes."

"I don't understand," Parker said, cautious. "How can the Dark Side be so evil? All I want to do is good deeds."

"You're asking too much of yourself," Vitiate said, pitiful.

"What do you want?" The red dragonoid asked, curious about this man.

"Why did you agree to come here? Why did you let me take you from your home?" Vitiate asked, curious.

"I came to save my village, of course." Parker realized, "You… you didn't blow it up?"

Vitiate shook his head. "No. I kept my promise. Now, tell me, why did you come here? It's clear you couldn't escape. What is it?"

Parker paused. He didn't expect this kind of question. So many things were unraveling before his very eyes. What would Eliza say if she learned he was taking the first step towards the dark side? Why did he want to grasp it, learn about it, do unspeakable things, as Vitiate said? Was it enough that he was here, under the Emperor's watch?

"I don't know what to do," Parker said, confused. "I want to be here! I want to learn how to control the darkness… but I can't!" He placed a hand against his cheek, shaking his head. "The darkness is too strong here. It wants me to take its hand, guide me through the dark reaches of space. In a way, I want to learn more. I want to protect myself, in case something bad happens. I want to protect my wife, especially from that lion, Corin!"

"Well then, welcome to the Sith Empire," Vitiate said with a smirk. "We shall begin your training at once."

"Thank you," Parker said, his heart filling with rage. "Thank you, Emperor Vitiate. This means the world to me."

"Rise and join the ranks of other Sith Hopefuls." Vitiate said in triumph, watching Parker do as was asked. "One of my servants will take you to your room."

Parker nodded, stunned to find a Sith servant, a woman with black hair, purple skin, and dressed in grey robes, lead him away from the throne room. He looked back at Vitiate with a smirk of his own, determined to see this through till the end. He sighed, murmuring to himself, for the last time as a hero of the light, "Eliza, forgive me."


	4. A New Name

"You're a special case," the Sith woman said, leading Parker into a room with an automatic door. Inside, there was a twin bed with a grey frame, draped in beige covers. There was a dark oak writing desk in one corner, with a full ink bottle and quill. There was also a dark mahogany bedside table, nestled next to the bed, as well as a grey chest over in a corner. A workbench was situated another corner, while a refresher stood in-between the workbench and the door.

Parker looked at his surroundings with pride. Now, this he could live up to! Here was his new home! He returned his gaze to the Sith woman, asking promptly, "I thought I would be with the Sith Hopefuls. Where are they located?"

"Oh, there in Korriban," the Sith woman said, casually. "You see, Parker Dooley, the Emperor doesn't want you to be an ordinary Sith Hopeful. Sith Hopefuls go through trials and earn prestige. You're different. You're a dragonoid. He has his own trials to test you with before you gain a new name and a new title. Does that sound right?" She moved her hand across his jaw, startling the red dragonoid.

"I'm married, you know," Parker said, softly, his light side returning for a second.

"Oh, then why hasn't your wife come here, too?" The Sith woman laughed. Rage boiled in Parker's heart. He promised he wouldn't do anything, but this woman was getting on his nerves. All at once, he grabbed her, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She was his prisoner now!

"What is your name, Sith?" Parker asked, deliberately.

"Qua'ra," the Sith woman trembled in his grasp.

"Qua'ra, you shall be my spy. Find out what Vitiate has planned. Learn everything you know about him and maybe, someday, I will release you!" Parker commanded her. The second he let her go, his eyes changed from yellow to red. For a moment, he questioned what he was doing. But he mustn't stray from the dark. No! Not now! Now when he was so close to earning everything he wanted! He smirked, enjoying this newfound power.

"As you wish, my lord," Qua'ra tore out of the room, leaving Parker in his triumphant state.

Parker hissed, staring at the closed door, "Vitiate, we have a schedule to keep. Don't screw this up for one second!"

~o~

Vitiate looked at his throne room, impatiently. He would let Parker rest, yes, and then his new Sith Hopeful would be tested here on Dromund Kaas. His new dragonoid would be his guiding light, a special Sith Lord that no one would know about here in this galaxy.

Parker would be unstoppable! He smiled, especially when coming face to face with two Jedi Knights, who entered his throne room unchecked.

"Revan and Malak," Vitiate said, pleased. "My, my, you two are a long way from home."

"Stop this now!" Revan, a man with mullet brown hair, pale skin, and donned in beige Jedi robes, entered the fray, brandishing his blue beamed lightsaber.

Vitiate laughed. "Surely, my fellow Jedi Knights, you would not dare question me!" He shot lightning at the two Jedi, hoping to stop them before they did something they would both regret.

~o~

Parker slept horribly, dreaming about the fiery pit and facing off against Corin. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing his friend turn into his adversary. Did some part of the red dragonoid still linger in the light? Parker screamed, his eyes turning red, as he shot a lightning cloud through the air.

He woke up, surprised to see the lightning cloud in full capacity, with purple lightning zinging across dark cloud. He wiped his hand in the air, causing the lightning cloud to vanish. He wouldn't go back to the light! No! The darkness was his home now. And he would take it with every fiber in his being!

"The Emperor wishes to see you now," Qua'ra said from the open doorway.

Parker advanced on her, telling her, bluntly, " _I thought I_ told _you to keep_ watch _of him and learn these trials!_ "

"I'm sorry, my lord, but duty comes first," Qua'ra said, plainly.

"You really know your way around my telepathic orders," Parker said, impressed.

"Well, I'm not an ordinary Sith. I am a Mirialan," Qua'ra said in delight. She chuckled, "Although, I am gifted with something that's out of your reach. You caught me off-guard, I'm afraid."

"And _what_ is that?" Parker asked, coyly. He realized, shaking his head, "You're no Mirialan. What are you?"

"Watch," Qua'ra shapeshifted into a lioness with light brown fur, covered in long, jagged scars and tiny scars. The second she transformed again, she was a human woman with brunette hair, pale skin, and green eyes. "I am really a shapeshifter. Perhaps you've heard of my mother, Helen the Shapeshifter, or so she called herself. I am her daughter, Qua'ra. Until my master gives me a new name, this is the name I take. I have many names, many I have forgotten. Qua'ra's the name I possess now."

Parker was impressed.

"But if we work together, leave this place with the Emperor knowing, I can grant you a new friend. Me! Now, how does that sound, Mr. Dooley?" Qua'ra said, pleased.

"No. Not Parker Dooley. Not anymore." Parker walked towards his bed, looking at it, enraged. "I have a new name now."

"Oh really? What?" Qua'ra asked, impressed.

"Maranguan." Parker said with ease. "My new name is Maranguan."

"I'll let Vitiate know about your new name," Qua'ra said, leaving his room.

Parker sighed. He knew he was heading towards the dark side. This new name confirmed it. He was no longer Parker Dooley. If Eliza used that name, then so be it. His new name was Maranguan, the Dark Lord of the Dragonoids.


	5. The Dark Path

Maranguan walked out of his room, red eyes ablaze. He was determined to speak to the Emperor. He looked left and right in rage. If anyone betrayed him, they would pay!

"Oh, look, it's Parker Dooley!" one soldier, dressed in black armor, pointed out in amazement.

Maranguan grabbed his throat, lifting the soldier up and choking him to death. It didn't take long before the soldier went limp. Maranguan tossed the dead body aside, not bothering to pick him up and give him a proper funeral. At last, he made it to the throne room, approaching the Emperor, while waving his hand and knocking the soldiers' unconscious.

"I must say, _Maranguan_ , you impress me," Vitiate said with a chuckle.

"When do I start my training?" Maranguan asked, glaring at him.

"Oh, I believe your training starts now. Come with me." Vitiate strolled down the platform, joining his new Sith Lord out of the throne room. "I see you've met Qua'ra: a shapeshifter with an agenda. If there's something I need from her, she'll give it to me." He gently touched the human woman's jaw, before leading Maranguan down a hallway. They stopped before a large circular training room, where soldiers stood watch. They were dressed in red and black armor, something that intrigued the red dragonoid. "Here is where you will meditate. Grow in your strength and wipe out these soldiers. They are the ones that are of no use to me. They'll give you the strength you need to take out whole battalions."

He placed a hand on the dragonoid's shoulder. Maranguan flinched. He would take out this Emperor if given the chance! The red dragonoid grinned sarcastically. All he wanted was revenge.

"Don't stray too far from my citadel." Vitiate warned him. "You may run all you want, but you'll come back. I know it. Good luck. May you prove your worth to me." He walked out of the training room, cackling.

Maranguan looked back at Qua'ra. She stood by the doorway, watching him. She seemed to have taken a liking to him. Maranguan smirked, wondering if now was the best time for these games.

"Qua'ra, what you want," Maranguan asked, testily.

"I was wondering when I would get a new name, too," Qua'ra said, smiling. "You seemed to have taken a liking to your new name! You impress me with your power, with your grace, and your valor. I want that, too!"

"You're not one with the Force, are you Qua'ra?" Maranguan asked, intrigued.

"We'll see. I'll leave you to your work," Qua'ra said, walking away as the door closed.

Maranguan strolled over to the center of the circle. He sat down on the dirt ground, looking at all the statues of the previous Emperors. He smiled, liking this room more and more. Okay, how was he to do this? Channel his darkness. He took in deep breaths, calming himself.

He thought about those who made him suffer, what it would be like to see their faces once he tore them to shreds. Make them pay for what they did to him. His wounds returned to the flesh, bleeding on his body and his tunic, staining it red. He screamed until the pain was too much for him to bear.

He seethed, drawing from his anger. Corin would pay! He would _pay_! If they were to meet in combat, then he must be ready to face him. Maranguan opened his eyes, the red irises clear as crystal. He stood up, extended his arms, and clenched his fists. All at once, the soldiers dropped to the ground, lifeless, no longer breathing.

He killed them all. He liked it.

It wasn't enough for the red dragonoid. He screamed, letting his wounds heal themselves in a blackened state. His scars were clear on his body, the flames ignited. His physical appearance changed, channeling more flames until the scars turned into burn marks. He was becoming a new dragonoid. An evil dragonoid. One that felt no pain, one that closed off any joyous emotions. It was a burning hate that wouldn't abate.

By the time the process was over, his scars showed up in a reddened, blackened state. They healed, but also stayed, just the way he liked it.

"Well done, Maranguan!" Vitiate clapped his hands, entering the training room again. "You are learning quickly. A job well done on the soldiers, too."

"The prophecy. A part of it came true!" Maranguan said, understanding the vision better.

"Only time will tell." Vitiate said, "You are a new dragonoid, but your task is not done yet. Go to the Land of Dragons. Wipe out Mordru's clan of evil dragonoids! Then come back here, before Corin catches you. If he does find you, take him out as well. Now go! And don't come back until the job is done."

Maranguan smirked. Finally! A task worth doing! He nodded, telling the Sith Lord, "It will be done, my lord."

"Head to the docking bay. There's a ship waiting for you," Vitiate said, keenly.

Maranguan laughed, taking off out of the citadel and towards the docking bay. He didn't look back at Vitiate as the Sith Lord cackled. Qua'ra did, too, for only a short time. She watched the Sith Lord leave the training room, but not before watching Maranguan walk away in full rage.

She was going to miss that dragonoid.

~o~

The second Maranguan reached the docking bay, he found a one-man fighter with black wings and a spherical pod. He climbed into the ship, closed the hatch, and pressed the buttons needed to turn on the fighter. He left the docking bay, climbing further into the sky.

There was the spinning portal, leading him straight to the Land of Dragons. He parked his fighter in front of the orangish-brown stone arch, close to its massive cave. Once the hatch was opened, he got out of the ship, carrying his newfound sword that he found inside the ship.

It was time to make the evil dragonoids pay for wiping out almost his entire family.


	6. Revenge

**Warning:** This chapter is rated M for gore.

*.*.*

Maranguan hadn't forgotten the metal walls and the elevator, hidden in this facility. There were the dragonoids, in their different shapes, sizes, and physical appearances, all bowing to him. He smirked, glad to see some good here. He made his way towards the chieftain in question, a red dragonoid wearing a strange feather hat, imploring upon Maranguan's new scarred appearance.

"Parker Dooley, what happened to you?" The chieftain in question asked, concerned about him.

Maranguan turned towards the doors, waving his hand to close them. He pulled out his sword, ready to strike them.

~o~

Corin yawned. The study was filled with books and scrolls, on every bookcase. In the centermost part of the room was a table with a holographic chart, as well as a hologram video, programed for every world in this universe. If anyone was going to find Parker, then it would have to be him, Eliza, and Maxin.

It was already midday. This was taking too long! If Parker had turned dark, he would know it.

"I found him!" Eliza said, scrolling the holo-recordings to find Parker at Dromund Kaas, choking soldiers to death. "No!"

" _Well done, Maranguan!"_ Vitiate clapped his hands, entering the training room again. _"You are learning quickly."_ The holo-recording continued, showing Eliza things she did not want to see. _"Go to the Land of Dragons. Wipe out Mordru's clan of evil dragonoids! Now go! And don't come back until the job is done."_ Parker nodded, leaving the training room behind.

Eliza turned off the holo-recording, hardly believing what she saw. "This cannot be!"

"We must defeat him. Parker," Corin made his way out of the study.

"But he's my husband! I cannot do it!" Eliza cried in desperation.

"No. He _was_ your husband!" Corin faced her, determined. "Now…" he spoke in sorrow, "…he's something else." He looked at her, keenly, "He's Maranguan now! Your husband, Parker Dooley, is gone."

"Do you think we'll find him?" Eliza asked, following the golden-brown lion out to the speeder bikes, parked next to the house.

"If we're lucky, we'll find him before he wipes us out," Corin said, taking off through the village. He looked beside him as Eliza followed, driving the speeder bike out onto the grasslands.

They had to find Parker and stop him. But how could one stop a dragonoid that was now evil?

~o~

Maranguan moved quickly about the room, slashing dragonoids across the chest with his sword. He wasted no time slamming his sword's blade down a dragonoid's throat, throwing the weapon towards another dragonoid, jabbed through their heart. The dragonoid fell, drawing its last breath.

BLAST! BLAST!

Blasters fired at Maranguan, forcing the scarred red dragonoid to glower at the other dragonoids. He pulled out his bloody sword, darting one blaster bolt after the other. He charged head on towards some of the dragonoids, choking them to death in swift action.

He threw his sword again like a boomerang, not looking up as heads were chopped off. He extended his hand, waiting as the sword returned to him. He glowered at the sight of his work, red eyes in flames, as he caught sight of the chieftain in question. The chieftain cowered as he advanced on the only other dragonoid in the cave, besides himself.

"I'll give you seconds to live. Talk!" Maranguan ensued, rage intensifying in his heart.

The chieftain in question stood up, pleading with him, "What did we do to you? Besides, we wiped out most of your family. That wasn't our fault! Blame your brother, Mordru! Or better yet, bring him here and we can discuss this—"

SLASH!

The chieftain in question fell to the smooth rocky floor, drawing his last breath. He was gone. Maranguan was alone. He looked around in anger, staring at the dead dragonoid bodies. They were too easy to kill. Perhaps they weren't really evil dragonoids, but dragonoids who were cowards. It was anyone's guess as to what became of them now. They were dead. He was not. That was all that mattered.

"Parker?" It was Eliza. She was just outside the cave.

Maranguan waved a hand on his sword. The blood was cleaned off, leaving his sword stain free and polished. He sheathed his sword, before waving his hand on himself. The blood was gone. He was clean and no longer scarred, but the scars were in disguise. If they were revealed, there was no telling what his wife would think of him.


	7. Confrontation

Maranguan ran out of the cave, charging towards his wife and hugging her. He didn't want to let her go, and yet he knew he had to. He was after something more than her. He hungered for power. He hungered for that twisted darkness. Now, he couldn't let that go. But how was he to tell that to her? Maybe there was no light to go back to.

This was it. This was the moment he dreaded for a long time. The moment when he would face his wife and admit the truth to her. But how would she understand? He hoped she did. Then they could rule the galaxy and this universe together!

That's all he wanted. To rule!

"What are you doing here?" Maranguan asked, keenly.

"I saw the holo-recordings," Eliza explained. "You… you killed soldiers. You didn't give them a proper burial! Is it true? Did you kill those dragonoids residing in that cave over there?" She pointed out the cave, hoping for a response. Maranguan paused. What should he say to her? She added, not waiting for an answer, "Parker, all I want is you. All I want is for you to seek out the light. Come back to it! Please?"

"Eliza! We have everything we need, right here!" Maranguan said, overjoyed. "We don't have to run. We don't have to hide. We can rule the galaxy together! Rule the universe! What do you say?" He released her, extending his scaly red hand to her. "Come with me. Be my queen!"

"Be your queen?" Eliza was shocked. "What's happened to you? You've changed! Corin told me you changed."

Maranguan sneered at the thought. "No more talk of Corin. I don't want to hear about that lion anymore! He'll try to take away everything from me! I won't lose you, too!" He said, enraged.

"Parker, come back! Let's help Maxin live his life. Be the parents he wants us to be!" Eliza pleaded, trying to knock some sense into him.

"I don't need to hear this," Maranguan said, annoyed. "I have grown in strength. I can take down anyone I want. The dragonoids in that cave behind me are dead. Killed by my hand. Do you think Corin will stop me? No. No, he can't and he won't. I will kill him. You can't stop me for it. Don't try to stop me! There's _nothing_ you can do. I have grown in power and I will use it."

"Parker, what's wrong?" Eliza asked, concerned. "Come back to the light, please! Don't do this! I love you!"

Maranguan looked over Eliza's shoulder. He sneered upon seeing Corin advance to them. Oh, how he hated that lion! He turned to his wife, ready to choke her. He jerked back, the moment Corin stood in-between them.

"Leave her alone!" Corin cried. "You won't hurt her! Not under my guard!"

"You did this?" Maranguan asked, snarling. " _You turned her_ away _from me!_ "

"You did that yourself," Corin said, rationally.

Maranguan glowered at him. He would have his revenge yet! His eyes turned red. Anger boiled up inside him. He really wanted to take down this lion, no matter what! "What have you done?" He brandished his sword. "I'll _kill_ you, Corin! I'll kill you!"

"Yes, I suppose you will," Corin inched closer to the wicked dragonoid. "But you don't want to. Think carefully on your decision. Is this really what you want?"

Maranguan snarled, growling at him. He screamed, sheathing his sword. This wasn't over! Not by a long shot. "I'm leaving you. All of you! I don't care anymore what happens to you! Don't follow me. I made a promise. I intend to keep it. If you find me, don't turn me. I've already done enough damage here." He waved his hand in the air, forming a spinning portal. He snarled at Corin, glared at his wife, and took off through the portal. The portal vanished, leaving Eliza falling to her knees in horror.

Corin stared at the spot where Maranguan had disappeared. He asked himself in shock, "What have I done?"


	8. Epilogue: Maranguan

This is the last chapter for this story and this mini-series. :'(

*.*.*

Eliza followed Corin back inside hers and Parker's thatched house. It seemed so empty, now that Parker had turned to the dark side. He was a villain. That much was clear, but what would happen to them? Parker let them go. Maybe there was still good in him. If there was, then she knew she would have to confront him again.

She would need to take Corin with her, in order for this to be successful.

"Corin," Eliza got the golden-brown lion's attention, "thank you for saving me. I had no idea Parker would try to kill me." She lowered her head in doubt. "It was awful what he's become. There is still hope for him though. Isn't there?"

Corin inhaled, "I believe so. He didn't attack us. Just with words." He sighed, "I can't say the same for his brother's clan. Your family tree is a murderous one, thanks to what Parker and Turen have done." He shook his head. "We're the only ones who know he and Turen have a killing streak, and their real names."

"So, we take back what's ours," Maxin said, entering the living room. "Parker – my father – cannot stay evil forever. We'll find a way to bring him back." He walked towards the front door, admitting freely. "I'm about to earn my own ship. So, I'll do piloting from now on. See if I can find a crew, some passengers. That sort of stuff."

"Be careful," Eliza told him, calmly.

Maxin winked at her. "I always am." He walked out the door, waving to them both. Eliza and Corin were alone now.

"So, what do we do?" Eliza asked Corin, curious.

"We form a resistance. An alliance between realms, between races, between our folk. Everyone who wants to get involved." Corin said with courage in his heart. "We're bringing Parker home."

"I do hope you're right," Eliza sighed, feeling relief wash over her. She felt better, better than she had in a long time. She looked the window, admitting freely, "Parker, come back to me."

~o~

Maxin reached the golden gate to the academy. The big building with its brown brick walls were enormous but also splendid. Oh, how he loved it here! Someday, he would prove to be a good pilot, good enough to face whatever his father had in store for him and his family.

"Father, if you can hear me, come home. We miss you, a lot," Maxin said, making his own promise. He sighed, opening the gate and entering the academy.

~o~

Maranguan sighed. He arrived at the citadel's docking bay on Dromund Kaas. The rainclouds picked up, bringing a fierce storm. He dreaded the thought of meeting the emperor and telling him about his success and his failure. It was the worst embarrassment of his life! Keeping Corin alive was insane!

His wife was still alive! How could he do that? How could he almost kill her? He promised himself he wouldn't do that! Now… now, he really screwed up! He was going to regret that decision for the rest of his days!

At last, he entered the throne room, where he looked, stunned, at the two new Sith Lords. One was donned in a red and black helmet, garbed in dark robes and a hood, while the other was dressed in red armor. There was Qua'ra, giggling.

"You failed. Didn't you, Parker?" Qua'ra asked, shrieking with laughter.

"Don't call me _Parker_!" Maranguan seethed, clenching his fist and killing off two more soldiers. _"It's Maranguan!"_

"Yes," Emperor Vitiate said, pleased. "Where one person succeeds, another is doomed to fail. I will not kill you for your revenge. That was your own journey. You may be Maranguan, but someday, your old name will return. Until then, I have another small task for you, if you are willing to accept it."

"I will accept it, my lord," Maranguan bowed.

"Good," Vitiate said, pleased. "Your ship has just arrived in the docking bay. Take it and wait for further instruction."

Maranguan bowed a second time, leaving the throne room. He did not know what fate had in store for him now, but one thing was clear: he wouldn't fail again.

*.*.*

That's it for the last part in my fanfiction mini-series, _Origin Tales: Parker Dooley_. :) Parker's adventures aren't done yet. Not by a long shot! But will he be redeemed? Find out in the continuing adventures of my Origin Series, part of my larger series, the Long Series. :)

Thanks goes to Eldhoron for reviewing my fanfic and giving me good feedback. Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

Next up is two trilogies: my trilogy, told in three different storylines – the title is pending – and _The Maranguan Chronicles_ – also a trilogy – where we see more of Parker Dooley's dark journey as the evil dragonoid Maranguan. So, keep a lookout for those. :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
